<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reaching for Healing [Linked Universe AU] by Morning_dantea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238415">Reaching for Healing [Linked Universe AU]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_dantea/pseuds/Morning_dantea'>Morning_dantea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Hyrule (Linked Universe), Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Legend (Linked Universe) Angst, Legend (Linked Universe)-centric, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Multi, Parent Time (Linked Universe), Twilight (Linked Universe)-centric, Warriors (Linked Universe) Angst, Warriors (Linked Universe)-centric, almost everyone is hurting uwu, god AU, sky is MARRIED, the boys are all gods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_dantea/pseuds/Morning_dantea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warriors just wants to lie down and escape his curse. He wants to remember what it feels like to love and be human again. How long has it been since he last saw a family not plagued by him - by war? </p><p>Legend just wants to sleep without ever remembering what he dreamt about. It's difficult being the god of dreams, especially when he's been cursed to only remember the nightmares of her face fading away.</p><p>Twilight knows his parents regret taking him to the meeting all those years ago. He regrets falling in love. He wasn't supposed to be a god, but the dark energy he controls reminds him of how she cursed him - left him. </p><p>Hyrule just wants to prove himself to his mother. His older sister was lucky enough to be born a goddess. Hyrule was unlucky enough to be half-fae. Maybe he can prove himself to Hylia by healing the Cursed Gods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning, four deities existed within the Chaos of the universe. Three of those deities - sister Goddesses - created a world together. Goddess of Power, Din, created a land so vast and diverse it could only be described as beautiful. Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru, created order within the land so that it may last a near eternity. Goddess of Courage, Farore, took the Chaos and created life to live within her sisters' lands and order. To govern their new world, they created a goddess. Goddess of Love, Hylia, was blessed with the duty of protecting the creations of the Golden Goddesses. </p><p>Deities that would rule under Hylia began to form as the years slowly passed. Deities of all sorts and starts.</p><p>All deities are born from their element or created for their purpose.</p><p>Until the first curse of a Goddess was set.</p><p>Born alongside Hylia's first and only daughter, the Goddess of Night ruled over the darkness that separated days and weeks. Born from nothing, Midna was the loneliest of gods. While Hylia was kind, Midna could call it pity rather than genuine concern. She did not dislike her counterpart - Hylia's daughter, Sun. However, it was difficult to see that she was so much lonelier. Alone. Isolated...</p><p>Without a mother. Without a sibling. Without someone she could call a friend.</p><p>Then, she met the son of Time and a mortal; a demi-god named Twilight. The young teenager was rather snarky with her, but he never left her alone. She saw him more often after their first encounter at a godly meeting. Why he was there, she could not understand. </p><p>It took her only a month to find herself in love with him. She hated the feeling. So when she saw an exit... she took it.</p><p>the fourth primordial god was a silent man. He detested the Golden Goddesses, but he did very little to interfere. Demise was a twisted god who held powers and magicks Midna had once envied. Now, she saw an escape from her loneliness and heartache. </p><p>She never wanted to feel love. She hadn't even asked to exist. Letting Demise take her essence provoked her.</p><p>Her last day as a goddess, she went down to the home of Twilight - and gave him all of her life. Powers. Magic. Darkness. <em>Godhood</em>. She knew that the God of Time was a good man, at least now his mortal son would never die. </p><p>When Twilight realized his new status, he was nearly shunned by older gods. Gods of Order, Law, Justice, and Peace  detested him - even his own father seemed to dislike what had happened. </p><p>However, what hurt him the most, was the dark pulsing of Midna's last thoughts running through his ichor filled veins. <em>"I love him."</em></p><p>+</p><p>The second Goddess Curse was on the oldest son of Nayru. The demi-god named Link took to being quite the adventurer. With the guidance of his mother and her inherited curiosity, Link was known quite well by the people of the lands. Through his distant travels and love for exploring, it was a surprise to no one when he became instant friends with the God of travels, Ravio. </p><p>A saying goes: curiosity killed the cat, while satisfaction brought it back. Link wish that were true.</p><p>A quest upon the open waters of the ocean landed him on an island filled with mystery. His blasted mother's need to <em>know</em> got the best of him as he adventured. He didn't just want to know about the island, he wanted to know about everything there was on the isolated land. Even as he softly tangled his fingers through the hair of the island girl, pepper her face with kisses, smiled brightly as she sang, trusted her more than anyone - he still fell into the mystery of the island. </p><p>In the end, he realized it was all a lie... nothing was real. It was all a curse, meant to trap Hylians and keep them there - a curse meant to drain their very lives. </p><p>He took his sword and ended the curse himself. He was forced to watch as the island and it's people faded. Forced to listen as her singing drifted away into emptiness. Forced to stare into the eyes of the Wind Fish and cry as he was cursed to be a god and bear the nightmares of the islanders. </p><p>With a final goodbye to his mortality, Legend - God of Dreams - was born.</p><p>+</p><p>The final curse was placed onto the shoulders of a human. </p><p>There was no one more prideful than a Hylian. It was simply the way they were. They all had pride, but many had pride that made them dangerous and terrible. Artemis was one of those Hylians. She was the Queen of a kingdom who excelled in war. Her blade knew the taste of blood from monsters, people, and entities alike.</p><p>She was a powerful and feared woman. Nobody doubted that. However, they all feared for their Queen when she began to boast that her power was "more Divine than that of Din's." </p><p>Her followers were too scared of her as she began to order that Din's temples are removed - to be replaced by temples for herself. </p><p>It wasn't long before the kingdom fell to darkness; dark clouds of blood red covered the skies, alluding to the horrors that may follow in Din's angered state. Din herself appeared in the Royal Hall of the Castle, her spear held in her left hand, her eyes burning with fury as she stood proudly under the looks of terror. </p><p>"I desire a duel, Queen Artemis. Do not decline - you claim to be stronger then I, do you not?"</p><p>The duel was set. Should Artemis win, Din would entrust Artemis with immortality. Should Din win, Artemis would lose her strength.</p><p>The duel was short. The Queen was a wonderful fighter... against those on the mortal realm. However, Din was a goddess. She was far superior. Artemis was left unable to fight in mere seconds. </p><p>"Bring me the Prince," Din ordered. Artemis retaliated, frantic. "We had a deal, Queen. I would take your strength from you if you lose. Unfortunately for you, your pride comes from the need to have your brother adore you." Pointing a flaming spear at the Queen's younger brother, Din smiled. "Prince Link, from this day forward, you are granted godhood as my creation. You will watch as your sister and her kingdom fall to pieces as you continue to live. In fact, <em>you</em> will be the downfall of your home. God of War, do you understand?"</p><p>Once a prince, Warriors - the God of War and Death - stepped forward. The agonizing screams of his own sister fell silent as he followed his new mother, a blank look of apathy on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The god of Healing and Fae - Hyrule - gets an idea while spending time with his dearest friend Wild.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays! I don't specifically celebrate Christmas, but I observe it since my family does. Still! I hope the winter/summer is treating you well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyrule knew of one god who could always cheer him up. The god of the Seasons and Nature was a sight to behold. Wild was the best friend Hyrule couldn't have ever dreamed of. The young-looking god was always willing to make Hyrule happy, even if he had to use his aura to do so. </p><p>Just as he was named, Wild was wild. Since he was old enough to walk, Wild was an energetic force who loved to wreak havoc. Hyrule had been a relatively new god when Wild was born - around 300 or so years. It was strange to see Wild now - fully grown into a body that had stopped aging at 17. He had been such a feeble baby. His father, Time, had pleaded Hyrule to heal Wild. The poor boy had been born a demi-god, Time's second son with his mortal wife, but Wild had been born sick. It was hard work, but Hyrule had been able to help the poor baby boy live until he was six months. After that, the illness came back stronger, threatening the boy's life again. </p><p>As a symbol of gratitude for Time's meticulous work, Farore blessed Wild with the life of a god. He had been saved. Hyrule had never seen Time cry besides that one night - knowing that his baby boy would live.</p><p>It was a happy memory for Hyrule. He enjoyed seeing children grow up. He did his best to keep children healthy, but he was one of the weakest gods in the Heavens. His own mother and sister could strip away the health of anyone and leave Hyrule unable to heal.</p><p>Still, he was glad that Farore took pity on Wild. Otherwise, Hyrule wouldn't have him as a friend.</p><p>+</p><p>"Hyruuule!" Wild jumped off a tree, landing on his feet next to the dozing Hyrule with a large grin. "You should come over to the House! Papa said that Twilight is coming to visit! I know you miss him!"</p><p>Hyrule blinked in surprise. "Twilight is visiting?"</p><p>"Yeah! It's his two-thousandth birthday! Papa would have his head if he spent it alone! It's bad enough he spent his nineteen-hundredth birthday alone in that House of his!" The teen plopped himself next to Hyrule. "It's been forever since he's come to visit. You're lucky Sun likes to spend time with you. I'm starting to think Twi hates us!"</p><p>"He doesn't hate you or Time!"</p><p>"He sure acts like it!"</p><p>"That's just because you like being dramatic," Hyrule pointed out. Wild stuck his tongue out but didn't retaliate. "Is anyone else going?"</p><p>Wild thought for a second, then nodded. "Sky, Sun, and Estelle. I think Four is going to represent the Goddesses." At that, Wild rolled his eyes.</p><p>Hyrule laughed. "You really don't like Four, huh?"</p><p>"It's just not fair! He fights one Dark Spirit and suddenly his mom agrees to make him a full god? <em>And </em>he can split into four other gods!? <em>I</em> wanna be able to split into more me's!"</p><p>The two laughed at that. It was silly. Three more Wilds would spell an apocalypse for sure!</p><p>Still, it wasn't like Four was four copies of himself. He was a special god - a god of Humanity. Hyrule really liked Four. He also liked all four parts of him - Vio, Nayru's assistant; Blue, Din's assistant; Red, Hylia's assistant; and Green, Farore's assistant. Hyrule new Red the most. After all, Hylia was Hyrule's mother, and Red was often there to help Hyrule whenever the fae decided to spend time in his mother's House. </p><p>"I might go, then," Hyrule said. "It <em>has</em> been a long time since I've seen Twilight. Maybe I can gift him a faery companion so he won't spend all his time in his House alone."</p><p>Wild snorted. "Twilight and a faery? I'd love to see that. Wolf-Boy might just eat the poor thing!"</p><p>Hyrule sure hoped not.</p><p>+</p><p>+</p><p>+</p><p>The day went by quickly. Wild and Hyrule spent it in a local spring, enjoying the water before autumn would make it too cold for them to swim. When the sun began to set, Wild excitedly pulled Hyrule home, using his House Key to open a gate directly to the House of Time. </p><p>The House of Time always amazed Hyrule. Every major deity had their own House. Hylia had her House, which she had once shared with Sun and Hyrule before they both moved out. the Golden Goddesses each had their own House, in which minor deities that served them would live in if they pleased. The House of Time wasn't anything like the House of Hylia. It resembled a large cottage, rather than a large palace like the four Goddesses'. Time didn't have many under his rule. Wild was there because he was Time's son and he was the god of Seasons. Sun didn't live there because she was now married to Sky and they had their own House - the House of Heavens. The only other deity who could share Time's House was Twilight, but he had gone off to take over the Twilight Palace after the goddess Midna gave him her powers. </p><p>Wild rushed indoors, pushing the door open so fast it crashed against the wall. "Papa! Mama! Is Twi here yet?"</p><p>Hyrule followed Wild into the House. He rolled his eyes as the teenager ran ahead. He couldn't say much about Wild being a kid. After all, Hyrule had stopped aging at 16. Still, he was 300 years older than Wild, which gave him seniority. </p><p>Walking into the kitchen, Hyrule immediately smiled. Wild's mother, Malon, had the poor god by his ear as she went off about manners and not breaking her doors down. When she spotted Hyrule, she smiled brightly. "Hyrule! Oh, dear! I'm sorry if Wild here has been making a mess here. You know how he is. I can't ever get him to settle down whenever Twilight is involved." The woman rolled her eyes, still holding her son by the ear. "Now, why don't you both go wash up? The others will be here soon. Wild, your father is in the bedroom. Let him know you're here on your way to your room."</p><p>Hyrule snickered as Wild rubbed his ear where his mother had held him hostage at. "I love your mom, Wi."</p><p>"You just love seeing me get my ass handed to me."</p><p>"WILD! DID I JUST HEAR YOU CURSE!?"</p><p>"NO MAM!" Wild immediately ran for his bedroom, not wanting to be caught by his mother once more.</p><p>Hyrule chased after him, laughing loudly.</p><p>+</p><p>Despite it still being summer, Twilight's boots crunched into several inches of fresh snow as he walked through the Fields of Time.</p><p>The thick shadows of night stayed close to him as an aura of himself. It held close to him, whispering <em>Her</em> words into his ears. Nothing could stop Her curse from talking to him. Within his own House, he could let the magic go and envelope himself in hatred. Here- he could only hold himself together. </p><p>"Twilight?" The soft, brittle voice of his mother cut through the shadows and filled his mind. Malon looked at her oldest son with fear. She was scared that she would lose him again. After centuries of not seeing him, she didn't want him to leave again. "Twilight! Oh!" She left the warmth of her home, running to greet her son. "You made it!" She threw her arms around the god, forcing her sadness and tears away. Forcing <em>Her </em>away.</p><p>Surprised by the sudden contact, Twilight stumbled. He withdrew the aura, forcing it deep into himself as he hugged his own mother. Oh, how many years has it been since he last saw her? How many years since he last had a hug? How many years since he felt loved?</p><p>
  <em>I love you...</em>
</p><p>Flinching, he gently removing Malon off of him. Twilight smiled sadly. "Mum... You look well-"</p><p>"Oh hush!" Malon pushed a strand of hair out of her son's face. "You're late... Oh, you and Wild are terrible at keeping track of time - and he's your father!" She didn't mention the scar on Twilight's chin. "We should head inside. Sky and Sun are already here. Wild invited Hyrule, if that's alright with you."</p><p>"Of course," Twilight mumbled. He let his mother take his hand and guide him to the House.</p><p>Inside, he was met with bright lights and warmth. Oh, how different it was from his own House. <em>Her</em> House...</p><p>It wasn't long before Wild had thrown himself onto Twilight. It took nearly an hour before Wild even considered leaving Twilight's side.</p><p>Twilight couldn't blame the teen. They had been nearly inseparable as children - years before Twilight had become a god. Twilight knew Wild had no chance of falling ill and dying, but that didn't stop him from looking over the boy to make sure he was alright.</p><p>"Where's Pa?" Twilight asked Wild. It has been nearly an hour and a half since he arrived and the party officially started, but Time was not around.</p><p>Looking up from his third glass of ambrosia, Wild looked off and pursed his lips. "I... don't know. He left not long after I came back. He said he'll be back, though."</p><p>The boy was clearly lying. Still, Twilight said nothing. Time had grown distant ever since Twilight was cursed. He was one of the oldest gods. Much like Order, Justice, and Peace, Time was... opinionated when Twilight had been made a deity.</p><p>After all, Midna had claimed that she gave up her powers because they had been in love. A primordial goddess... gone because a mortal loved her. Not even Time had done such a thing for Malon, he simply offered her slow aging.</p><p>"He misses you," Wild mumbled. He downed the rest if the ambrosia, sharp blue eyes looking at Twilight.</p><p>"Then he should act like it."</p><p>"You know he's not good at talking about things-"</p><p>Twilight sneered. "Its been over two thousand years! He's not the one who's been cursed! He can act like s father for once and at least <em>try</em> to ask me about it!"</p><p>The party had gone quiet. Sun and Sky looked away. Malon stood up, slowly walking towards her boys. Estelle and Hyrule simply stared.</p><p>Twilight picked himself up and sighed. "I'll be going-"</p><p>"Twilight-"</p><p>"-No, Mum!" Twilight walked away, he looked away, doing his best to ignore the hurt look on Wild and Malon's faces. "I- I'm going to go." He looked over at Sky and Sun. "Thank you for coming. I'm sorry, though." He gave one last look at Wild, seeing the heartbreak in those eyes, and then left.</p><p>+</p><p>Tapping his foot on the pearl floors of the House of Heavens, Hyrule was slowly driving himself insane. After the tragedy that was Twilight's birthday party, he began to think... What if someone helped Twilight?</p><p>Hyrule knew the gossip and rumors about the god. Hylia herself had said they should be careful around him.</p><p>"<em>He stole Midna's powers and life because he loved her. I can't imagine him doing it again, but it's best you're careful</em>."</p><p>To be quite honest, Hyrule didn't really believe that Twilight had stolen the old goddess' magic. He had known Twilight back when he was mortal, and he had been a rather shy boy. He had been protective of Wild, but he was hardly ever troublesome. Seeing him now, Hyrule wondered what really happened between him and Midna for him to become so... cold.</p><p>Finally, after a near hour of waiting, Sun and Sky left the meeting room. Sun smiled at Hyrule, while Sky apologized for the wait.</p><p>"I think your mother agrees," Sky said.</p><p>Sun nodded, looking at her brother with a proud smile. "I'm glad you want to help Twilight, Hyrule. Just... be careful. Mother wants me to keep tabs on you. She was also wondering if you could deal with the... the other two Cursed Gods."</p><p>The other two. Hyrule shuddered. Unlike Twilight, the other two Cursed Gods were not as tame nor calm. Legend was known to be quick to anger and set free his Nightmares on anyone who upset him. On the other end, Warriors was apathetic. Hyrule wondered if the God if War could even feel emotions.</p><p>Still, this was a chance to fix things. Maybe with this new task, Hyrule could even prove himself worthy to Hylia. Sun was always proud of him, but Hylia rarely ever voiced her support.</p><p>With a nod, Hyrule agreed. "I'll talk to Nayru and Din, then. Thank you, sis."</p><p>Sun winked. "Any time, lil bro!"</p><p>Hyrule would heal the Cursed Gods of their issues. He's the god of healing. If he could do it, his mother would be proud of him. </p><p>He'll cure Twilight's broken heart, Legend's nightmares, and Warriors' apathy - no matter how long it takes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>I don't actually think I ever introduced myself. I'm Logan/Dante (i go by either name)! I'm 19, a Psych/Religion Uni student, and a non-binary disaster [no pronoun preference, i use them all]. </p><p>I'm going to be posting sketches of how I envision each character to look like in this fic, so if you'd like to check those out, you can find them on my Instagram [@/morning_dan.tea] in about a day or two after this chapter has gone up.</p><p>Feel free to comment, ask questions, point out mistakes, or leave a kudos if you'd like! Thank you, once again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After recruiting the young god of air and clouds, Wind, Hyrule finds himself in a House so beautiful he can barely hold back his own tears. Is he dreaming?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Woah..." Wind's normally energetic voice was soft and full of awe.</p><p>If it weren't for the fact that Hyrule was too stunned, he might have voiced his own awe. </p><p>With permission from Nayru and Hylia, Four had opened a door to the House of Dreams for Hyrule and Wind to travel to. Both gods could admit that they have never seen the House of Dreams. In fact, Hyrule was pretty sure he's never actually met the god of dreams. Legend was known to be distant. According to Four [ever the gossip], Legend hardly ever spoke. Instead, he relied on signing to others. If he wasn't understood like that, he would close himself off even further.</p><p>Coming out of the Door, Four popped through with an agitated look on his face. He looked over at Hyrule and sighed. With his eyes flashing violet, he said, "After some thought, I decided it would be best if I help you speak to Legend and Warriors - just in case they attempt to reject orders from Nayru and Din."</p><p>"Oh! Thanks!" Hyrule gave Four a small bow. "I'm glad you know them both-"</p><p>"Hardly," Four spat, eyes blue. "I know Legend the best, he visits Nayru often enough. Warriors, however..." Four rolled his eyes. "Only Din can find him. He's never in his House and I only see him when Din calls him to her domain - which is rare. They hate each other."</p><p>Hyrule sighed. He was glad that at least two of the three Cursed Gods were easy enough to find. He looked out into the field of flowers that coated the domain of Legend. Hyrule hadn't expected the callous god to have such a... <em>peaceful</em> area. The fields were calm enough for grazing, a soft wind ticking their faces and swaying the plants. As he walked closer to the more domesticated areas, Hyrule could see the types of greenery that grew here. From the clusters of dark blue sage and twinkling forget-me-nots, the splattered patches of periwinkles, and the looming figures of wisteria trees - it was a beautiful sight. What surprised Hyrule the most was the overabundance of poppies. Unlike the other flowers and shrubs, poppies grew wild and untamed. They took over the fields, swaying with the breeze like waves of soft petals. The only areas untouched by these red flowers were the cobblestone paths that all wound their way to the front door of the House of Dreams.</p><p>As they all walked [or floated on a cloud, in Wind's case] towards the House, Hyrule began to feel his nerves subdue. His anxieties and worries seemed to numb, becoming replaced with cotton-filled minds and a need to lay down and sleep. </p><p>"Guys?" Wind mumbled. He yawned, bleary-eyed. "I don't think-" yawn "-this is right..."</p><p>Four nodded. He looked around, smacking his face lightly from time to time to pull himself awake. "I think... I think it's the flowers. Poppies are the flowers... of... of sleep." Four yawned, quickly shaking his head and patting his face with both his hands. "We- we need to get away from these flowers." </p><p>Wind nodded, his face serious. Surprising the two walking gods, a large, puffy white cloud formed around them and picked them off their feet. Four and Hyrule, now protected by the cool mist from the cloud they were in, could feel the want to sleep fade away. "Did that help?" Wind's voice called to them.</p><p>"Yeah!" Four replied. "We should get to the House! We don't know what else is here and will try to make us sleep."</p><p>+</p><p>Being carried within a cloud was, in Hyrule's opinion, quite fun! It felt like flying, except slower and much more gentle. It was a sad moment when Hyrule felt himself get lowered onto the ground, a sad look on his face as the cloud dissipated. Wind giggled when he spotted the disappointed look, promising that they could fly around in clouds anytime they wanted later on!</p><p>Now at the entrance of the House, Hyrule could smell something floral - different from the subduing scent of poppies. </p><p>"Hibiscus," Four mumbled, a look of disdain. "There's no magical properties to the flowers." With that, the three felt confident to pry the doors open and step inside.</p><p>The interior of the House of Dreams was the complete opposite of its exterior. While the sweet and beautiful scent of hibiscus clung to the air, the visuals were haunting. Swirls of Darkness and Black Magic floated around the hallways, blooming with the putrid magic that Hyrule hated. The walls were made of Nightmares - each panel showing the horrors that mortals were currently dreaming about. What threw Hyrule off the most was the lack of sound. </p><p>Wind landed on his feet, inching himself closer to Hyrule. "It so... sad in here." He watched a Nightmare lazily drift by, the scene of a mother losing her child to demons playing out on it.</p><p>"The old god of Dreams - the Wind Fish - used to capture mortals and use them as inspiration for his Nightmares," Four explained, "I guess these are the outcome." </p><p>Four took the lead. He seemed indifferent about the terrible loneliness that figuratively oozed down the walls. Wind would encase stray Nightmares in a whirlwind, looking somewhat glad when the Nightmare gave up and dispersed. Hyrule lagged behind, looking for anything personable that may help him understand the Cursed God. He was here to try and help Legend from these Nightmares, but none of them were remotely close to what Hyrule would think is a plague on a god's mind.</p><p>When they did find Legend, it was after walking through rooms full of silence and dark magic. The Dream god was in the middle of what Hyrule presumed was the bedroom. The bedroom lacked everything a room required, minus the bed. Still, Legend was not on his bed, he was on the floor, gazing up at the ceiling where two Nightmares drifted about. </p><p>"Your mother let us come," Four said without introduction. Sharp blue eyes looked over. "An agreement has passed between the Golden Goddesses and Lady Hylia. With the help of Hyrule - Lady Hylia's son and the god of Healing - the Three Cursed Gods will be-"</p><p>Legend snapped his fingers, interrupting the rant Four was on. He sat up, sighing, then stood up and looked at them. &gt;The Wind Fish warned me.&lt;</p><p>Startling Hyrule and Wind, Four was engulfed in white light for a second. In his place, four deities now stood. Vio, Nayru's assistant, clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Legend..." Vio held his bow in one hand. "The Wind FIsh is gone, remember?" </p><p>"Just hurry up," Blue shouted. He brought out his Power Mallets [Wind would remember later to laugh over the fact that the mallets were just slightly taller than Blue/Four] and sided with Vio in a fighting stance.</p><p>Red sighed, looking at Hyrule with a sad look. "He's in a Dream. We should have known by how strong it smells of hibiscus."</p><p>"What does that mean," Hyrule asked, worried.</p><p>"He thinks he's a mortal again. Nayru has never been able to untangle his memories from his dreams... The best we can do is-"</p><p>"DUCK!" Green jumped onto Hyrule and Wind, knocking them to the floor as a black sword flew overhead. Green stood up and gave Red a sharp look. "Explain later, Red. I think he thinks we're Nightmares." With that said, Green picked up his sword again and ran forward, joining Blue who was now fighting Legend.</p><p>Hyrule pulled Wind back towards the door. Hyrule was a healer, he could barely keep up with Wild when they playfully fought. Wind, meanwhile, was a fighter but was never one to hold back. He was here to try and help Legend, not hurt him in any way. The best idea was to let the four brothers handle it.</p><p>Vio moved backward, using Light Arrows to help his brothers out from afar. "Wind, do you see the Nightmare floating closest to the ceiling?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Destroy it. Its Legend's. He should fall out of his Dream afterward. I'll deal with the consequences when he finds out about it." Vio shot at the Nightmare, which quickly moved away. </p><p>Taking hold of his Wind Waker, Wind moved into action as Hyrule watched. With the dream god distracted, he didn't realize until it was too late when his Nightmare was caught in a whirlwind. There was a choking sound from Legend, who stopped fighting, as the Nightmare was torn to shreds. </p><p>Falling to his knees, Hyrule noticed how his eyes seemed to dull. Instead of the sharp blue, they were misty and calm. The god looked up, looking tired, and caught sight of Vio.</p><p>"Traitor," he mumbled, before passing out.</p><p>+</p><p>It was an odd sight to see. After Legend had collapsed, the House lost its Nightmares. Instead, walls decorated in ivy and strings of red jewels. The bedroom once more looked like a bedroom - with a desk looking out into the field of poppies, a vanity crowded with magical items Hyrule could hardly recognize, weapons of all sorts adorning one of the walls, a jar of seashells sat next to a pile of musical instruments - there was just so much...</p><p>"Wo- ho ho!" Wind snatched up a lyre with a smile. "I didn't take the guy to be a musician!" He tosses the lyre onto the bed and picked up a drum. "Cool! These don't look like anything mortal made! I wonder where he got them from?"</p><p>Four, united together once more, looked over at the instruments. "Most are from when he was a mortal. I advise you leave them alone - they're special to him." </p><p>Understanding, Wind placed the instruments down and went to inspect the weapons on the wall. Hyrule, meanwhile, joined Four by the unconscious god. </p><p>"Will he be alright?" </p><p>Nodding, Four said, "Yes. This doesn't happen often, but we've handled it before. He'll be fine once he's up."</p><p>"What happened to him? As a mortal, I mean. Gods don't sleep - we don't dream..."</p><p>Four pursed his lips, looking at Legend with a sad look. "It's not in my place to say. However, if he ever does decide to tell you, I need you to know that his thoughts on Vio are... clouded, to say the least." Four, eyes a dim red, moved a strand of hair out of Legend's face. "Vio did his best... There's little we can do to change the plans of our matron goddess. Vio did his best to keep tabs on the wellbeing of Nayru's mortal children. Legend was one of those. Vio knew that demi-god children could become threats to other mortals, so Vio thought it would be best to make sure that Nayru's children were guided... Look where it lead us."</p><p>Hyrule wrapped an arm around Four. "It's alright." He looked out the window. "Do you watch over all of the demi-gods?"</p><p>With a huff, Four smirked and nodded. "I try. Mortals are my responsibility, after all. I just help out your mother and the Goddesses to make sure I can help the mortals out."</p><p>"Softie," Hyrule mumbled.</p><p>"Says the fairy-kid."</p><p>The two laughed, feeling a bit lighter. Wind soon got bored of exploring the room and decided to listen in to the conversation as Four spoke about what few demi-gods he knew of.</p><p>"There aren't many, fortunately," Four said. "Lady Hylia and Lady Din never had any mortal children. Lady Farore and Lady Nayru rarely ever have mortal children."</p><p>"Do they have any now?"</p><p>"Lady Nayru has a mortal daughter - a young princess, actually. Her father leads the Kingdom of Calatia. She's a smart girl - much like all of Nayru's mortal children are." Four thought for a second. "I think... I think Wild had spoken to her before. She's a bit like him - almost made me eat a frog once."</p><p>Wind laughed at that, his laughter like a twittering bird. "Did you eat it, Four?"</p><p>Four scrunched his nose. "Goddess, no! I know we don't get sick, but I didn't want that thing in my mouth!"</p><p>As the two gods laughed over Four's times with Nayru and Farore's mortal children, Hyrule looked over at Legend. The young god looked at peace as he slept. Sparking his fingertips with the soothing pink of his magic, Hyrule pressed his hands onto Legend's chest. </p><p>
  <em>I promise... I won't let you hurt like this again.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In an attempt to get closer to Legend, Hyrule decides to take him adventuring with Wild, Wind, and Blue. For the first time, Hyrule see what his smile looks like.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours. That's how long it took Hyrule to convince Legend to travel with him. Legend had once been a traveler and Hyrule knew that a traveler rarely ever loses their need for adventure. Hyrule is a traveler and he knows how awful it can be to stay in one place. Maybe the Nightmares plagued Legend because he had stopped traveling?</p><p>Whatever the issue, Hyrule was glad that Legend was joining him.</p><p>Four had once talked about Legend's time as a demi-god, a mortal who was born from a deity's love with a mortal. Apparently, every demi-god inherited traits and powers from their godly parent.</p><p>
  <em>"I remember Legend as a human," Four mused. "He never really had a place to call home, he preferred to move around across the lands and kingdoms. He loved adventure. In a way, he reminds me of his mother. He always wants to know and build his knowledge. He's a smart as Nayru is wise, but he is equally as wise as Nayru. I never worried much about him. He had magical items for anything. I don't know much about him beyond that, unfortunately. Vio and he never got along too well because of Nayru's interference. If you want to know more, he used to be friends with Ravio back when he was mortal. Though, I can't remember the last time anyone saw Ravio..."</em>
</p><p>So, Hyrule's plan is to get Legend to enjoy adventure once more and feel comfortable around others once more.</p><p>The plan: Invite Blue, Wind, and Wild to go with him and Legend to go exploring. </p><p>Wild and Wind are some of the friendliest deities Hyrule personally knows, and they are the most excitable. If anyone can get Legend to at least laugh at a joke, it would be those two. Blue, while not the most friendly, is the most hot-headed of the Color Brothers. From Four's retelling, Legend used to be a snippy mortal. Who best to bring out that personality than the snippiest of deities? </p><p>+</p><p>+</p><p>The sun overhead was clouded over, casting a calm warmth over the Goddess Hills in the Calatia Kingdom. Hyrule was quite fond of the Goddess Hills. The six hills were each named after one of the six Throne Deities: Nayru, Din, Farore, Hylia, and Time. The sixth was unnamed, even Sun seemed to not know that deity's name. Still, a lonesome and overgrown temple rests on top of the hill as a symbol of respect to the forgotten god. </p><p>With a smile, Hyrule breathes in the fresh air and stretches his arms. He watches Wind and Wild rush forward, shields in their hands and ready to surf down the hills. Blue doesn't run after them, choosing to go towards the forgotten temple to pay respect [most likely as a tribute from Din]. </p><p>Legend stands next to Hyrule. There isn't a fierce look on his face anymore. He doesn't look at peace, either. His hair, mostly blonde with strands of pink near his bangs, is tied back and held up with a hibiscus pin. He's no longer wearing the dress Hyrule had first met him in, the blue dress with gold stitching and the pink ribbon. Instead, he wears a simple red tunic with a forest green undershirt. It's fitting. However, there's a distant look in his eyes. He looks... lost.</p><p>"Have you ever been here," Hyrule asks him. Legend shakes his head. "Really? Hylia said you've traveled almost everywhere when you were a mortal!" </p><p>Glancing over at him, Legend nods. He hasn't spoken a word. He looks back at the hills and then holds up the simple wooden shield Wild had provided. Hyrule smiles. </p><p>"Come on, then! The best way to learn about the Hills is to experience them! We can't let Wild and Wind have all the fun!" He gingerly took Legend's hand, smiling at the god when he didn't pull away. "Have you ever surfed a shield?" A head shake. "Oh... get ready, then! It's almost as magical as us!"</p><p>+</p><p>There were very few things that Legend hadn't done during his time as a mortal. Shield surfing was one of those very few things. He didn't think it was a good idea to leave his House and follow these other gods, but it was nearly an order from his mother. It had been about 500 years since he had last left his House. He was quite surprised over how little things had changed since his last outing. Still, there was that little flutter in his stomach that made his skin itch for adventure.</p><p>Once upon a time, he had been a mortal who hardly cared about dying. He had simply wanted to find adventure and try new things. He had wanted to race against the clock and fill his life with the rush of feeling alive.</p><p>He hadn't felt alive in years. Seven-hundred eighty-two years, to be exact. When was the last time he looked at a shield and felt the urge to raise it? His collection of items hung on the walls of his bedroom without use since the day he became a god. He had once taught himself spells and divinities simply to feel his skin thrum with the life <em>he</em> controlled. He had been powerful as a human... Now, he coward as he listened to Wind and Wild shriek with laughter as they surfed down the hills. </p><p>He was terrified of feeling alive again. In the numbness of his House, at least he couldn't feel the sorrow and the regret of his actions. Out here... he was expected to feel - to be alive. </p><p>The shield was in his hands. It was a traveler's shield, though Legend could feel the small veins of magic that kept it from falling apart as it surfed down any hill. Next to Legend stood Hyrule. The young-looking god wasn't forcing Legend to do anything. He didn't order him around and he kept Blue away from him to prevent Legend from feeling pressured. It was... kind. </p><p>For the first time in a while, Legend felt. . . human. The feeling of having a choice was liberating, in a way. The kindness wasn't faked and the smiles weren't forced. Hyrule had wonderful hazel eyes. They reminded Legend of an old village he could no longer remember the name of from centuries ago - back when he was human and traveled with a sword at his hip and magic rings on his fingers. </p><p>Channeling his magic to his legs, Legend took off running. The air pushed against him, but he pushed back. His breath started to ache as he forced himself to inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale... As he reached the slope, he felt how weightless his body was as he jumped. He was only in the air for half a second, but it felt like ages with the breeze in his hair and his stomach flipping with the push against gravity. Half a second, and then his feet were thumping onto the shield, the shield crashing onto the hill, and then he was sledding down the hill. </p><p>His heart thrummed as he extended his arms out for balance. He had to remind himself to breathe again - inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, inhale... It felt like flying. It felt like freedom. It felt... like being <em>alive</em>. </p><p>The hill ended too soon for Legend's liking. He stumbled as he came to a stop, but he caught himself before falling to the dewy grass. Hyrule, Wild, and Wind came to a stop beside him, the three of them giggling and laughing from the thrill.</p><p>Hyrule looked over at Legend, his smile turning from an excited grin to a soft look as he spotted Legend looking at him. Wild and Wind quickly picked up their shields and began to run up the hill again, leaving Hyrule alone with Legend.</p><p>"How was it," Hyrule asked. His hair was a mess, Legend noted.</p><p>"Exhilarating," Legend said honestly. He picked up both his and Hyrule's shields. He held out Hyrule's and smiled softly. "Another run?"</p><p>The smile was so soft... gentle. Hyrule blinked in surprise at it, but quickly smiled back, taking the shield into his own hands. "Bet I can reach the bottom first!"</p><p>"Is that a bet?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>The soft smile turned to a smirk. "You're on."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote the last half of this chapter in the middle of my art class [we're on zoom] and I can't remember what we're talking about.... WHOOPS!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh my GODS that took forever to write. Hope you enjoyed the intro! Feel free to comment, ask questions, or give kudos if you'd like!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>